Snowfall
by starmindy
Summary: Val tries to cope *Ch.11 up finally*
1. Before the Strom

Title: Snowfall: Before the Strom  
Author: Starmindy  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the INHB characters, or JAG characters. I   
also borrowed a character from Chris Crutcher's novel, Running Loose.  
Summary: It's a sort of prologue for the seris   
Author's Notes: Yes, you've guessed it, this is a JAG/In a Heartbeat   
crossover, and thank you for all the reviews of, "Adventures in Detention"   
  
  
  
Before the Strom  
  
"You ready?" Harm called to his daughter, Catie.  
  
"Just a minute," Catie called back down, trying to find her history   
paper that was due that day.   
  
"Catie, hurray up! I don't want to be late!" yelled Catie's stepsister,   
Gabby. Gabby was one of those few people who actually enjoyed school   
and could find her papers.  
  
"Is this it?" Catie's four-year-old half sister Carrie said, holding up   
Catie's history paper.  
  
"Thank you!" Catie said grabbing the paper and rushing out of the   
room, she shared with Gabby and Carrie. When Catie reached the bottom of   
the stairs to find that her dad, Gabby, and her 15-year-old brother Tom were   
already out in the car. Catie raced down the short walk to the car. She   
opened up the door and jumped in next. Looking down at her paper she   
realized why Carrie had her paper. At the top of the paper Carrie had   
written her name over Catie's. Catie sighed and knew that the day wasn't   
going to get any better.  
  
A/N: I know that was short, but the next chapter will be longer. I should   
have it out soon because I'm on Spring Break!   
  
  
  
  



	2. Breaking of the Strom

Title: Snowfall: Breaking of the Strom, Ch. 2  
Author: starmindy  
Disclaimer: see first part  
Author's Notes: I guess I should have warned you ahead of time this is a drama and one   
character will die, but I'm not telling who. So if you want to know READ! Thank you!  
Summary: "We've got to teach children that life is the most precious thing they have."   
-Touched by an Angel  
  
  
  
Breaking of the Strom  
  
Catie was right the day did go down hill, after Carrie reclaimed her history paper.   
In science Catie had had to do a lab, she hated labs because she had to work with her fire   
loving lab partner, and they had to burn soil and her lab partner set off the fire alarm (it   
wasn't the first time). Her fellow German classmates had been the jerks that they always   
were, and the teacher had decided to give a speech on respect. In math the people were   
even more immature than in German, and spent most of the period playing Marco Polo.  
  
Now she was in English, a class that she actually enjoyed since she moved from   
Miss Fisher's, who thought that all of her students came from the same mold, to Mr.   
Banks', who had a more open mind. Catie had only one problem with English, and that   
problem that sat behind her. His name was A.J. Roberts and she had known him for as   
long as she could remember, her dad and step mom worked with his parents at JAG   
headquarters in Falls Church, Virginia. A.J. like most boys went for the football team   
and A.J. unlike most boys he quit at the beginning of his sophomore year, to join, of all   
the teams at Kingsport High School, the cross-country team. Catie thought, no she knew,   
he had joined because of her stepsister, Gabby the Grate, A.J. had liked Gabby for a long   
time (almost as long as Catie had liked Jaime, but that was a different story), but Gabby   
showed nothing more than friendship. Gabby was also in Catie's English class, but since   
Mr. Banks sat the class in ABC order, so Catie with the last name of Rabb (everyone at   
school called her Catie Roth because it rhymed with goth) and Gabby with the last name   
of Brumby sat nowhere near each other. Another person that Catie knew, but didn't sit   
by was her best friend, Val (Val's last name started with an L). Also in the class were   
Hank and Tyler, who worked along with Val on the geek squad (Jaime worked with them   
too).  
  
"Everyone in your seats, please." Mr. Banks said at the front of the room, " Now   
just let me find the test and you guys can start." Catie's head was in a whirlwind, how   
could she have forgotten that the unit test was today, the test that decided if she would   
pass or fail English, and she hadn't even finished the book the test was on, let alone   
studied. Catie prayed that Mr. Banks couldn't find the test and they would have to take it   
the next day, her prayers were answered when Mr. Banks left the room, in search of the   
test he thought he left in the copy room.   
  
As soon as he left the room, Debbie Cyra, who sat closet to the door, got up and   
shut it. Catie thought this was a little strange. Then Catie heard a loud popping noise   
that sounded like a firecracker and saw Julia Sykes, who sat in front of her fall into the   
aisle just in front of her. She looked up and saw Debbie's boyfriend, Jack Martin,   
standing in front of her with a gun pointed at her. "Okay, goth girl, stand up!" Jack   
instructed her, Catie did so, not wanting to face conquences of not. "Debbie, come over   
here," Jack called to his girlfriend, "I know you want a piece of this, too." Catie watched   
horrified, as Debbie took a hand gun similar to Jack's and practically ran over to where   
Catie and Jack were standing.  
  
Catie closed her eyes hoping that it wouldn't take long, hoping that death would   
come quick. She had never been as scared as she was then. The last thing Catie heard   
before slipping into darkness, was the popping of two bullets as they were shot into her   
body.  
  
A/N: Sorry, about the cliff hanger, but I wanted to make the suspendencefull. The   
next chapter should be out in a few days; I just have to figure out where to go from here.   
Thanks for reading and please review:)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Storm Rages On

Title: Snowfall: Ch

Title: Snowfall: Ch. 3: The Storm Rages On

Author: * starmindy *

Disclaimer: see first part

Summary:

Author's Notes: Okay, that wasn't so long was it?

The Storm Rages On 

Val watched in horrified shock as her best friend Catie, fell to the floor after being shoot twice, once in the chest and once in the leg.The shooters moved on to another victim, not even caring about the lifes they had changed forever, but Val's eyes didn't move from the friend she thought she had lost forever.Val watched as A.J. who sat near Catie crawled under some desks to get to her.Val deiced she wanted to help Catie, too.So she crawled off her desk as best as she can without being noticed by Jack or Debbie, and preceded to crawl through more desks until she was in Catie's aisle.She tried not to consecrate on the gunfire and screaming that was going on around her.She wondered how Tyler was doing, she hoped that he was all right she didn't even want to think about life without him.

She reached Julia Sykes' body and stopped to take her pulse, there was none, but Val didn't think that there would be, Julia had been shot through the forehead.Val had known Julia since kindergarten and had been on the cheerleading team with her for almost 3 years.She didn't know why anyone would want to shoot her, let alone kill her.

Finally, Val reached Catie and was relived to see that her chest wound was on her shoulder and not in the middle of her chest, as Val had first thought.A.J. had tried to stop the bleeding of Catie's knee and shoulder, but hadn't gotten much luck and Val knew that if they didn't stop it soon Catie would die from blood loss."Do you have anything that a thicker?" Val whispered as she looked at the thorn pieces of t-shirt A.J. had put on top of Catie's wounds in an attempt to stop the bleeding.A.J. crawled back to his desk to grab his track bag.

Val took Catie's pulse and felt that it was weak, but steady."Come on Catie," she pleaded, "Hang in there."

A/N: Hope this chapter was enough to keep you reading, if not please tell me how I can fix it, and please review!Amber thanks for telling me about my spelling error, and I won't kill you I promise! (RPG, for outsiders)


	4. The Eye of the Storm

Title: Snowfall: Ch

Title: Snowfall: Ch. 4: The Eye of the Storm 

Author: * starmindy *

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Summary: Tyler tries and fails to save a girl

Author's Notes:I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far.I hope I didn't leave you hanging for, too long, but I'm back in school now so that cuts down on my writing time:(

The Eye of the Storm 

Tyler sat crammed underneath his desk with the girl who sat across the aisle.Just as the shooting started Gabby had somehow fallen into the aisle and made herself the perfect target, so to save her from Jack's and Debbie's wrath he helped her under his desk.

So they sat waiting, for the nightmare to be over, the storm to pass, someone to rescue them.

Without warning Tyler heard a gunshot go off close to him and felt warm liquid soak into his blue jeans, it was then that he realized Gabby had been shot.Tyler didn't even have time to think of how he could help her, before he was told, at gunpoint, to get Gabby to the front of the room.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, Gabby, you're such a wonderful and beautiful person, but some people just don't do what they're told." Jack said with a smile on his face, as he released the bullet that ended Gabby's life.

Her lifeless body fell into Tyler's arms, which had been supporting her.He gently laid her on the ground, as he looked up his eyes locked with Val's.He was so busy, looking into her eyes that he didn't realize that Jack was behind him until he felt the cold metal on the back of his head.

Tyler didn't even have enough time to think before he felt darkness engulf him.

A/N: Okay, now you know who dies, and I'm sorry this chapter has nothing about Catie, but I just didn't want to have someone see his body on the ground.Bye and please review (No death treats, please.My friends have already taken care of that.)


	5. 

Title: Snowfall: Ch

Title: Snowfall: Ch.5: The Clean Up Begins 

Author: * starmindy *

Disclaimer: see first chapter.I borrowed the plot from from a book called Say Goodnight Gracie.I don't know if anyone has read it, but highly recommend you do.

Summary: Val tries to cope.

Author's Notes: I hope you like this chapter, because it took me so long to find the perfect angle!Also I finally decided that this story place in the following school year, after the season finale. 

The Clean Up Begins 

Val slowly emerged from her family's car and looked up at the church where Tyler's funeral was going to be held.Her mind began to reel and she knew she couldn't go in there, she couldn't say goodbye, not yet, it was too soon.

"Mom," Val said, trying to keep her composure from falling apart, "I'm going to walk home, I just can't go in there."

"Okay, we'll see you at home," Her mom said, not wanting to cause her already hurting daughter more pain.

As Val walked through the snow and tried not to slip on the ice her thoughts turned to Tyler and their relationship.She wanted him to be with her now, to comfort her.But he wasn't there and never would be because someone had had no place better to vent their anger than on their innocent classmates, who were too young to die, way too young.

Val suddenly found herself a cross the street from her school.She wanted to run away from the place that was the source of her nightmares and had taken Tyler away from her, but something made her walk across.

On the field at the back end of the school a memorial was forming.The memorial had been decided to be put there, because all of the eight victims were athletes and had been most of there free time in that area, Julia and Grace had been on cheerleading, Kimberly, Tracey, and Erin, had been on soccer, Justin and Gabby had been on Cross Country, and Tyler along with Chris had been on football.

There was only one other person at the memorial at that time and it was A.J.Val had seen him a few times after the shooting when they both happened to visiting Catie at the same time.She could tell from his red eyes that he was crying or recently had been; something that Val had been doing a lot lately."They say that 'when the tears on the outside the inside is healing,' my inside sure has been doing a lot of healing lately."He said as she approached.

"I think we'll need a lot to get through this," Val said leaning down next to him.

"We'll need more than healing to get through this.She had such a great feature in front of her," he said gesturing at a picture of Gabby smiling, "She had a family I sometimes wished was my own, a nice boyfriend who treated her well," Val remembered when Hank first asked Gabby out she didn't know who was happier, Gabby or Hank, "And then that jerk had to go destroy all of that.What had Gabby ever done to him?Gabby never did anything to anyone!" A.J. said and then quickly added, "I'm sorry you had to hear that.It just makes me so upset!"

"I know how you feel, it just isn't fair," Val said, "None of this is fair, this shouldn't have even happened."Finally Val couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into tears.A.J. put a protective hand around Val and let her cry in his arms for the next half hour.

A/N: Hope you liked it!!! And when you review could you put a rating of 1 to 5 (5 being the best and 1 being the worst) because I'm using the data for a math project.Thanks!!! 


	6. The Clean Up Continues

Title: Snowfall: Ch

Title: Snowfall: Ch.6:The Clean up Continues 

Author: * starmindy *

Disclamier: see chapter one

Summary:Catie revies the bad news. 

In A Heartbeat Notes: Guess what? Jamie's in this chapter!I'm surprised no one picked up on that and I promise he will now be a regular appearance in the story. 

JAG Notes:Harm finally makes an appearance in the story.Thanks for hangin' in there.

The Clean Up Continues 

"How are you feeling?" Harm asked his daughter, Catie, from his chair next to her hospital bed.

"Better," she said not totally lieing.Her shouler and knee still hurt and she was groggy from the medication, but she felt better than yesterday.

"That's good.Do you want to hear the bad news or good news first?"he asked.

Catie thought for a little while and then decided she would rather get the bad news over first."Bad news," she replied.

"Okay, here's the bad news, I'm not sure how to say this, so I'll just say it.Gabby's dead.It was instant, she didn't feel any pain."Harm said as gently as he could.Catie couldn't belive it.The two words together didn't make sense to her.How could the stepsister she had just started to really know be dead?It made no sense to Catie, she couldn't even start to understand, why anyone would want to kill Gabby.Catie could understand why someone would want to harm her, she was different from the jocks and jocketts, but Gabby wasn't, she was the captin of the cross country team, got second or first in all of her races, and was able to keep her grades at A's and B's.

"Why did they want to kill her?" Catie asked.

"I don't know for sure, but my guess is that Debbie wanted to lessen,"her father repiled.Catie understood, she couldn't belive it, but she understood.Debbie was number three on the team and Gabby alternated (pardon spelling) with her best friend, Lauren, between number one and two.

"What's the good news?" Catie asked, hoping that it was just a bad dream and she would wake up and everything would be like it was three days ago.

"The good news," her father said getting up and heading toward the door to the room, "is right here," he opened up the door to reveal Jamie in the doorway and Harm smiled at seeing Catie's delighted expression.

"Oh my gosh!"Catie exclaimed she hadn't seen him in three days.Her dad had told her he had been there and had been ordered to go to sleep, but the docters hadn't let her be seen by anyone, but immetiate family, that was until today.

"I'll be outside, if you need me," Harm said as he left them alone.

"So how are geek squad and the rabbit pack?"Catie asked, refering to the cross-country team and the EMT squad, Jamie had been made to join both as punishiment.

"Not too good," Jamie said thinking of the friends he had lost on both, "Tyler was killed," that shook Catie, Tyler was her best friend Val's boyfriend and Catie couldn't even begin to imangine the pain she was going through.Tyler was also Hank's best friend and Hank was Gabby's boyfriend."So was Justin Bain, he was the leader of the rabbit pack," Jamie continued, and Catie could see a silght smile on his lips when he mentioned the way the boys varsity began their races.As much as Catie hated to admit it the team had been good for Jamie, she thought he enjoyed some of the stunts the boys pulled."Did your dad tell you about Gabby?"Jamie asked.

"Just now," Catie said, as she let out a small yawn.

"I should let you rest.Bye!" he said kissing her on the forehead.Catie watched him leave and then fell asleep.

A/N:Okay, I know that was short, but it's 9:35 and I wanted to go bed by 9:30 (yes, I am a whimpy-whimp, but I'm a live whimpy-whimp).You don't have to rate it (thanks to those of you who did before), but please review.Thanks!


	7. The Clean Up Goes On

Title: Snowfall: Ch

Title: Snowfall: Ch.7: The Clean Up Goes On 

Author: * starmindy *

Disclamier: See first part.William Scully and any other X-Files characters belong to Chris Carter.I also borrowed some ideas from The Sixth Sense (boy, do I like that movie), which was created by M. Night Shyamalan.

Summary: Is Tyler gone for good?

Author's Notes:Did you guys really think that a Sixth Sense fanatic would let Tyler be gone for good? (Everyone groans).Well, anyways I put in Scully's baby, William (there are way too many Williams in that show), only now he's 18.Yes, I know the timeline is way off.

The Clean Up Goes On 

William Scully adjusted his tie, as he prepared for his good friend, Gabby's funeral.Gabby was (or had been) one of his five really good friends.They had friends since their innocent kindergarten days.They both had similar gifts (or curses, depending on you talked to).They could both see dead people.Gabby, had been able to see and hear them, while all William could do was see them. 

It had been one of Gabby's "friends" that had caused Gabby's death or lead to it.William wasn't actually sure if it had been Clark Plamer (a man who in life had had an obsession with trying to kill Gabby's step dad), who had shot Gabby at least once.William hadn't been in Mr. Bank's English class, but had seen Clark Plamer exit the classroom with a gun and a crazy smile on his face.

"William, are you ready?" William's mom, Dana Scully asked as she poked her head in his doorway.

"Just about.Is Mulder coming?" William asked in reply.Mulder was his mom's partner in the FBI and the closest thing to a father William had.Nobody knew for sure who William's father was or if he had one.

"No, he's trying to prove that theory of yours," she replied.That was one thing William liked about Mulder, he always took William's sometimes crock-pot theories to heart, especially the ones that involved William's "gift".

About ten minutes later William found himself sitting in a pew at Gabby's funeral.On one side of him sat his mother on the other was his girlfriend, Mari.William had first meant Mari when she moved to the D.C. area to live with her grandparents, after her mom died and her dad went back to carrier duty.Mari was unique to say the least and had a bit of temper, she wasn't above getting into an argument with a teacher, or anybody else for that matter.Next to her sat A.J. another one of his friends, A.J. had known Gabby since birth (their parents worked together) and it was no secret that he had loved Gabby since then, but had been too much of a "jerk" to admit as Mari and Lauren, another of William's friends, had put it.So after Gabby got asked out by a football player, named Hank, A.J. got jealous and actually hadn't spoken to Gabby since had found out about her relationship.William couldn't begin to imagine what his friend was going though.On the other side of A.J. sat Hank and of his friend, Val.William didn't know either one all that well.

Two of William's friends were missing.Justin who had been another one of the innocents to lose his life in his English class.Another one of William's who wasn't present was, Lauren.Lauren was Justin's girlfriend and had been Gabby's closest friend.The loss of two of her closest friends had too much for Lauren and last night she had attempted suicide.William and Mari had spent most of last night in the hospital waiting to see if Lauren would make it and luckily she did.

As William put his arm around Mari for support, he looked over towards where Val was sitting and saw someone standing over her.At first he thought that was just mourner who couldn't find a seat, then William took a closer look and saw that the boy had a chalk white face and when he turned his head William could tell he had been shot in the back of the head.He was dead and he needed William's help.

A/N: I want your feedback!Did you like the X-Files spin?Did you like the Sixth Sense spin?Please let me know!Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Not the Full Truth

Title: Snowfall: Ch

Title: Snowfall: Ch.8: Not the Full View 

Author: * starmindy *

Disclaimer: You ought to know by now that I own nothing!

Summary:"They can't see each other.They see only what they want to see.They don't know they're dead." – The Sixth Sense

Author's Notes: This chapter is a little on the different side.It's from Tyler's POV.Some of you are probably thinking how can a chapter be from Tyler's POV if he's dead?Well, this story has something to do with The Sixth Sense.So Tyler still has a role in the story.Something you have to remember is that TYLER DOESN'T KNOW HE'S DEAD!Happy reading:)

Not the Full View 

Tyler stood in the parking lot waiting for Val to leave the church.He had been inside, but had decided to leave because it was very crowded.He knew almost for a fact that half of those people in there probably hadn't even known or in some cases even heard of Gabby before her death.Tyler had known her through sitting next to her in class and going out with his best friend, Hank.Gabby had been a timid, shy, determined, and sweet person that Tyler knew would be missed.Not only by Hank and the other people that been close to her, but by the people who hadn't gotten a chance to really know her.

The church doors opened and hoards of people swarmed out.It took Tyler a little while to find Val who was walking out with Hank.

Tyler made his way through the masses to where they were walking.When he got in step beside them, neither one acknowledged him.This didn't really surprise him since neither one had spoken to him in four days.Tyler had no idea why they weren't and he had tried to ask them why, but neither had responded.

"Val, do you want a ride home?" Hank asked Val once they had reached his van.

"No, I think I'll walk," Val replied.

"You sure? Because it's no problem," Hank said.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Val answered.

"Okay.I'll see you later than," Hank said as he climbed into his van.

Val then began walking and Tyler walked beside her hoping she would at least look at him, but she didn't.

They walked in silence until Val reached a bench on the side of the sidewalk and sat down.She shivered.Tyler wanted to put his jacket around her, so she could be warm and everything would be like it once was, but he didn't think she would accept his offer.

"I miss you so much," Val said more to the wind than to Tyler, as she got up and started her walk again.

This time Tyler stayed behind.He looked down at his feet and saw a penny in the snow.Tyler bent down to pick it up and as he did memories of his first kiss with Val.He slipped the penny into his pocket.

A/N:I hope you liked that penny part.I thought it was cute.Anyone has any ideas about what I should do next?Because I don't really have a clue.Thanks for reading and please review! 


	9. The Clouds Gather

Title: Snowfall: Ch

Title: Snowfall: Ch.10: The Clouds Gather 

Disclaimer; see first chapter.

Summary:I'm not sure what to say, so I'll just say the plot thickens.

Author's Notes: Okay, I thought the story needed so more excitement in it so I added some.

The Clouds Gather 

"Who's that one from?" Catie asked, Jamie who held one of the countless letters Catie had received from well-wishers over the past four days.Normally Catie wouldn't have wanted to read the letters, but today she had woken up in more pain she had had yesterday and thought the letters might keep her mind off the pain.Not just the physical pain, but also the emotional pain.Catie still couldn't believe that Gabby was dead and Tyler too.

"Why do you want me too?" Jamie teased.Catie was happy that Jamie was treating her like he always did.Most people, even her dad (of course her dad had always been overly over protective), had treating her like she was going to break and Catie hated that.

"Come on-" Catie started to say, but stopped when her knee suddenly felt like some had smashed it a hammer. 

"Catie, are you okay?" Jamie asked alarmed that the color had suddenly faded from her face.

"I'm-" Catie started to say but then ended up gasping in pain.Catie wanted to say that she was fine because she didn't want to cause anymore pain or worry she had already caused the people she cared the most about, her dad, her step mom, her brother, her half brothers, her half sister, Val and of course Jamie, but the pain had gotten the best of her.

Catie tried to keep her mind focused on Jamie, but the pain began to overwhelm her as her knee continued to throb.She wanted it to stop.She wanted her daddy (even know she hadn't called him that for the longest time), to be there and to hold her hand and tell him it was going to be all right, but he wasn't there and Catie didn't know if it was going to be all right.

She turned to Jamie, who she realized was talking to her, but she couldn't understand what he was saying through the mist that clouded her mind.Slowly the pain began to subside and darkness began to engulf her.

A/N:Okay I know that was mean, but I really like to write cliffhangers.Thanks for reading and please review!And could you please tell where you would like the story to go and I just might take your suggestions. 


	10. Searching for Help

Title: Snowfall: Ch

Title: Snowfall: Ch. 10: Searching For Help 

Author: * starmindy *

Disclaimer: see first chapter.

Summary; William and Mary try to find a way to help Tyler

Author's Notes:First I just want to say I am now a sophomore!And I'm on summer break (8o more days until school starts, according to my science teacher), so I'll hopefully be able to get out chapters faster and catch up on some of my other stories and start some new ones (Tyler won't die, I promise).I changed the name of William's girlfriend from Mari to Mary.

Searching For Help 

Mary Tiner sat with her back against her boyfriend's couch, in one hand she held the latest letter she had received from her dad.It had been quite a bombshell; he had said he was coming home, for good.That wasn't the part that surprised her, she was happy he was changing his designator, it was one of the reasons why he was doing and that was so he could have a relationship with a women he had meant on his ship.The letter had come at a bad time, just four days, after four of her friends had been killed.One of them being, her cousin, Gabby.Of course her father hadn't known that when he sent the letter, and she had called him the other day so he would know that she was alright and wouldn't worry.Mary sighed."It can't be that bad can, it?I mean I've been wanting my mom to marry Mulder for as long as I can rember," William that trying to comfort her.

"But Mulder is YOUR father! This new lady isn't 

MY mother!" Mary pointed out, getting up and laying the letter down on an end table.

"That theory hasn't been proven, yet, but it hasn't been ruled out either," William sated.Mary sighed again; William's family life could sometimes be downright confusing.She sat down on the couch and faced William."Did Val Lainer have a boyfriend?" William asked.Mary thought the question was a little strange (then again William was a little strange), but she guess that he figured she would know since she was on the cheerleading team with Val.

"Yeah, she did.He was on the football team and also on the EMT squad, but he was killed in the shooting," Mary said, still not sure why he had asked the question.

"Were they close?I mean do you think he would hang around her after he was dead?"William asked again.Those questions didn't really surprise her that much, Mary had known about William's partial "gift" through Gabby, who had actually introduced her to William.

"I think they were, I don't really know for sure.You saw him didn't you?" Mary replied.

"Well, I saw someone by Val.I'm not sure if it was him, but boyfriend was my first guess," He said as the phone rang.William got up and went to answer it.Leaving Mary alone with her thoughts.

Everything seemed like it was coming down around her ears.Her dad's letter saying he had found someone new after her mom had only been gone for six years, the shooting, and now William seeing Tyler, Val's boyfriend and not being able to help him.Life for Mary was just great!

William come back into the room and said it was his mom (she had gone into work after the furernal) saying she would be home late."So how are going to help him?" Mary asked to see if he had any idea how William was going to comminute with someone he couldn't even hear.

"I have no idea.Do you have any I could borrow?" William asked.Mary thought for a little while and then came up with an idea.

"Cole, he's my Uncle Mick's girlfriend's son.He has the "gift", too.He lives in Philadelphia, but I think he'll help," Mary said.She had found out about Cole's "gift" when she visited her uncle with Gabby (Mick was Gabby's father) last Thanksgiving.

A/N: So how did you like that last chapter?Sorry, it took me a little longer to get out, but it took me about three days to write it.The next one should be out in a about a week because I want to catch up on some other stories.Thanks for reading!


	11. It's Snowing!

snowfall11 **Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.**

Author's Notes: I know it's been a while but I'm here down so you can climb back into your chair. Oh and this to Ironpinappleberry I'm breaking the promise I made to you in chapter 3.

  


Snowfall 

Chapter 11

It's Snowing

  


Val shirved (I don't think that's how you spell that, but you get the point) underneath her quilt. She knew it was only 2:00 in the afternoon but latly all she felt like doing was sleeping and she had been cold alot latly that was why she was covered up with the quilt. 

  


She missed Tyler so much, especially after today. When she had been walking home from Gabby's funreal (don't think I spelled that right either) she had felt Tyler present it was almost like he was right beside her. She wished that he had been there, but she knew that he never would be.

  


"Val?" Val's mom called from the doorway of the small room that Val shared with her younger sister, Brooke.

  


"What?" Val asked sitting up a little in her bed. Both of her parents had been supportive and let Val work out her demons.

  


"It's about Caitie, her dad called just a few minutes ago," Her mom said, gently. This brought Val to a sitting position. Caitie was Val's best friend and had been shot twice the day that Tyler was killed.

  


"What about her? Is she okay?" Val asked clearly worried. Her mom took Val's hand and Val then knew that Caitie wasn't okay.

  


"No, she's not," Her mom said and then paused as she tried to find the right words, "She was experencing more pain in her kenee (did I spell that right I never spell that right) so they brought her in for more surgery," Another pause and Val took a deep breath preparing for the worst, "There were compications and afterward she slipped into a coma," Val felt like her world had come down around her ears. She couldn't imangine (did I spell that right) not having Caitie in her life. They had been through everything together.

  


Val laid back down and pulled the covers over her face in an effort to hide herself from the big bad world, that enjoyed destroying young love and life long friendships.

  


A/N: So what did you think? Worth the wait? Well, I thought it was pretty good, especailly that last paragraph. I think I'm going to put you guys though another two chapters of torture. Please review or send your flame retardent (I'm afraid of fire) comments to starmindy@yahoo.com. Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


  



End file.
